One Cold Night
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Yukina wonders why Kisa hasn't returned home yet.


******Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

Yukina finished preparing dinner for Kisa and himself. He sat down on the small table that belonged to Kisa. He just sat there with a smile as he waited for his baby-faced lover to come back to work. The younger man wanted to surprise his tired boyfriend with a meal to lighten up his evening.

He checked the time. _Strange, Kisa-san is supposed to be here by now…_

He wondered if Kisa was busy with extra work so he left a text message. Kisa replied back:

-The train's running a bit late. I'll be a bit late coming home for at least an hour.

After wrapping the dinner so it wouldn't spoil, Yukina looked at the television screen as he waited for Kisa.

After watching several programs, Yukina checked the clock and saw that an hour and thirty minutes have passed. He texted Kisa again but the older man did not reply this time.

He got a bit worried as he called his lover. No answer. He checked the news and there has been a report saying that the train has been departing passengers safely with a bit of delay due to the weather.

"Kisa-san shouldn't be this late."

He tried calling him again. Still no response. He started to get worried. His worry grew even more when the news anchor was reading a report about a sexual assault that happened in the area recently. It was mostly just young girls and boys but that got Yukina extremely panicked.

He knew Kisa wasn't a young school student as the latter is thirty but his baby face conceals the fact that he is thirty and looks around a high school student. Yukina knew how cute Kisa looked despite being almost a decade older than him.

_From what I heard, the pervert is around this area..._

He curled his fists, grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment to find his lover. He wanted to find him before the recently infamous assailant catches him first.

He tried to calm himself down by assuring himself that Kisa is alright and that he will find him. He won't lose hope.

He called out Kisa's name several times. Kisa did not respond back. He decided to go to the station and check to see if Kisa arrived. There was no train and there were crowds of people around. He called Kisa to see if he could hear the latter's phone ring. It was a futile attempt as the station was so busy that all outside sounds were blocked from that one tiny machine on his hand and ear.

He hung up and searched around for Kisa. He stopped once he stepped on something. He picked it up to see that it was a pen. He knew that this was Kisa's pen as he has seen Kisa writing with it several times. This made Yukina realize that Kisa left the train and was probably outside of the station somewhere.

He exited the station and called out Kisa's name again. He kept running and yelling. His feet and throat were tired but he continued on despite the pain because Kisa was his first priority.

He got to a park where he called out Kisa's name once again. He searched through the park.

Suddenly, he heard some coughing noise. He tried to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes widened. He finally had found Kisa. The smaller man was on a bench with one foot sticking out. His cheeks were red from the cold.

"Kisa-san!"

Kisa turned to see that it was Yukina who called him. After the taller man approached him, he bent down and hugged Kisa.

"Thank goodness." Yukina tightened his embrace. After releasing himself from Kisa, he put on a serious expression. "Kisa-san, where have you been? Don't you know how worried I was?"

Kisa had a insecure expression. "I got off the train and I sprained my ankle along the way."

Yukina eyed Kisa's ankle. "You should have at least picked up when I called you!"

Kisa looked away. He seemed a bit guilty. "My phone ran out of batteries by the time I sprained my ankle."

"Then you should've at least called me from a telephone booth!"

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought I was fine until it started aching by the time I got here."

Yukina just sighed and then bent down so that his back was facing Kisa. "Get on. Let's go back home."

Kisa was embarrassed. "T-That's embarrassing! I don't want people to see me being carried by you…"

Suddenly, Kisa was lifted off from the bench. Yukina was picking him up like a bride. He had a mischievous smile. "Then would you like to be carried back home like a princess?"

Kisa's face was even redder. "N-No! P-Put me down!"

"You better pick one, Kisa-san. Piggyback or bridal carry. Also, I won't put you down because you're injured."

Kisa's face was still red as he muttered "Carry me on your back. It's less embarrassing that way."

Kisa now found himself leaning on Yukina's broad back. Yukina had covered him with his coat so Yukina was carrying him on his back with light clothing. He was worried.

"You didn't have to give me your coat. What if you get a cold because of me?"

"It's worth it if I do get one. It's worth it because I got a cold to help Kisa-san."

Kisa just leaned his head against Yukina's warm back. Yukina always was straightforward with his feelings thus his honesty and straightforwardness always embarrassed Kisa since he was his first love.

He secretly was happy that he injured his ankle but he was guilty at the same time for making Yukina worry.

"Yukina…"

"What is it Kisa-san?"

"When I was sitting in the bench, even though I was immobile and my phone ran out of batteries, I had a feeling you would come looking for me. I was waiting for you to come look for me…" After realizing what he had just said, Kisa's face heated up and he covered his face with the back of Yukina's shirt. He had unconsciously said that without thinking.

Yukina could feel the heat of Kisa's face and found it to be cute. Truthfully, he was blushing with what Kisa had said as well. He was glad he found Kisa. The two were silent throughout their walk back through the cold night but the silence was filled with happiness that threatened to destroy the barrier.

That's all they wanted right now. All they want is to have this silent happiness.


End file.
